Five Nights at Fun Freddy's Pizzeria
by StoryMaster1337
Summary: Mike Schmidt...What have you gotten yourself into. Moving animatronics...Horny moving animatronics...Its going to be a long week. A week you did not expect. Lets hope you can "fend" them off each night. But that's...if you even want too
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Freddy's Pizzeria of Fun

**Mike Schmidt and the Regular Animatronics. We all know who they are and where the story is set is so I won't go into detail about either of them. One note is that the Animatronics are a bit more "Yiffy" then depicted in the game. All credit to adry53 for drawing exactly what I have in mind. Look him up on E621. His drawings are amazing. ****Thats how I want them to be viewed when you read this. They are still machine so Mike will be scared of them...for now ;)**

_*Phone rings*_

_Hello. Helloo. Ehh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. You are going to love meeting the girls._

_So let's just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay let's see uhm first there is an introductory reading from the company that I am supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm "welcome to Freddy fazz bear's pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, Fazzbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah." _

_Now that might sound bad I know but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronics become fairly quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never actually talk to another human being, I would be a bit cranky too. _

_Ok so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm they have some sort of free roaming mode at night uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. They crave attention from people other than children so prepare for them to, ahem, "visit" you during the night._

_Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night._

Mike Schmidt just sat there blinking slowly, regretting not researching into the place and job. Realising what he has got himself into he jumped to attention in his chair and shut the doors in a blind and relatively unneeded panic. He pulled up the tablet to check on Freddy and the Gang and saw them all standing in the correct places. With his panic over Mike looked down at the corner of the tablet and saw the power monitor had dropped just below 87% power.

"Oh right. The doors consume a lot of power…shit."

He hastily opened both doors up again to ease the power usage. He checked both door lights, with nothing new to see he sat back into his chair. Checking on the Gang again everyone was in place except for Chica. She's not gone but he could see that Chica had struck a pose. She had turned to the camera with one hand on her robotic hip, the other in front of her beak and one eye closed. Like she was winking and blowing Mike a kiss.

"Holy shit. Is this what the guy meant by quirky? Because if so, what the hell?"

With a confused look on his face Mike got on with the job at hand and thought he would practise flicking through the different cameras in. Just In case someone was inside the building. Nothing much happened for the next few hours as Mike idly moved through the various cameras. Chica had returned to her default position on stage at about 3am and everything was going fine. It was just reaching 4 am when the camera came back onto the stage. Mike scanned the screen and something seemed odd as the camera rotated back to the left. That's where Mike panicked. Bonnie was missing. He switched between each of the cameras frantically, panicking as he hit the buttons.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! What the hell is wrong with this place!?"

After going through all the different rooms several times. He has a thought and that thought scared him beyond belief. He places the tablet down, turns to the left door and touches the light switch when suddenly Bonnie appears. Hands outstretched to both the left and right door frame. Hips swaying left to right seductively. As she attempts to step through the door towards Mike, he hits the door switch and the heavy door slams down stopping her entrance.

"No you don't you Animatronic bitch!"

With Bonnie outside the door and locked out, Mike sits back into his chair and attempts to calm himself down with some regimented breathing, he then hears something knock at the door.

*knock knock* "Hey there. What's your name guard guy? I don't want to hurt you. I just want to...you know...talk. Maybe more."

Mike ignores Bonnie and checks his watch, He sees that its 5am so it's not long till he can leave, he remembers he has to control his power usage. Lifting up the Tablet again to check the power he sees he has 30% remaining. Surprised by the power he has left, he checks on the others and to throw another metaphorical wrench in the gears, Chica is gone aswell.

"SHIT. Where the hell is Chica?"

Mike continues to flick between the cameras with no avail.

"You missing someone Mister Guard man?" calls Bonnie from behind door. "I can see that the…right door is open. You might want to do something about that."

Mike takes heed of the advice…even if it's from an animatronic and moves to close the door. He checks the light as well and sees Chica up against the window, licking her beak and blowing seductive kisses towards Mike. With a quick flick of the switch the door is down and he's "safe". Bonnie moved to the window next to the door and waves at Chica, who in turn waves back.

"Hey Bonnie, any luck with mister guard here?" Chica shouts through the window.

"You can see the results of my attempt." Bonnie winks to Mike "I'm out here and he is all alone in there."

Mike can't believe what he is seeing and hearing. He sits in stunned silence as the two animatronics talk to each other about him.

"Aww he looks so scared Bonnie, I just wanna give him a big ol' Chica filled hug." She exclaims as she presses her chest against the glass, making a small noise as the fake feathers brush on the glass.

"Oh Chica that sounds like so MUCH FUN!" Bonnie winks at Mike as she blows him a kiss and places her hand against the window

Mike looks left to right to each one in disbelief. Mike has to keep pressing the door lights to make sure they are there. He can hear them when the lights are off but he wants to make sure he can see them at all times.

"What do you want with me?" Mike asks tentatively. As he shifts in his seat.

"We just wan-" Bonnie starts talking but then stops dead mid-word.

"You want what?"

"RESET TO DEFAULT POSITION. ACTIVATING (FAZZBEAR."EXE" ROM)" Bonnie and Chica both exclaim in a fully robotic voice as they fast walk back to the stage.

Mike checks his watch to see it's just past 6am. He opens the doors and steps outside the office tentatively making sure they are gone.

"I guess the free roam mode is deactivated at 6am dead… weird."

Walking towards the front of the building he sees Bonnie and Chica assuming their normal positions on the stage. He walks up to them and they start singing the patented song, along with Freddy himself, as he passes the motion sensor. He sits watching them for a minute when the owner, John Fazz walks in. The grandson of Robert Fazz, the founder of the pizzeria.

"Good morning Mike. How was your night?" John asked like nothing would have happened.

Mike turns to him and without an expression looks at him.

"I quit."

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that." Mutters John under his breath. "I don't think so Mike. I have you contracted for Five Nights here at Freddys. You will work these five nights and you will have your pay check at the end."

Mike steps towards John and points back at the animatronics.

"I don't care about the money. I want out today!"

"Mike it's not that simple. You signed a contract. You have too, and I repeat, HAVE TO work this week. Or else I can and will take you to court for breach of contract. You signed on for five days and you will work for those five days."

Mike walks towards the door angry but before he goes to open the door. He stops and turns back to John.

"Fuck you John."

"I'll take that as I'll see you tonight." John walks away muttering things about being Mike being "ungrateful" and "lucky to work here."

Mike looks over to the Animatronics. Dread fills his mind as he knows he has a week left with the moving robots. Just before he goes to leave, he notices movement from Chica. He looks to her and she stops. He thinks to himself that maybe he was hallucinating last night but then Chica winks at him.

"This week is going to suck." Mike grabs the door handle, shakes his head and walks out of the Pizzeria.

Over at the Animatronics stage. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy are watching as Mike leaves. If anyone was close enough they would have probably heard a quiet murmuring from Chica.

"See you tonight…Mike."

**Thanks for taking the time to read this little ol story. This is only part one of at least…5? Maybe more if I have the desire to do so.**

**Anyway. Drop me a review if you liked it…or didn't like it. I understand and can take criticism but if you just bash everything I have done then I won't take it seriously.**

**Again thanks for reading and hope to see you all soon.**

**Will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. THANKS SO MUCH for all the support the last few weeks. My laptop is back and in better shape than ever. The first thing I did after booting it up was open this story and write, write,write and write some more. There is some lemon Mike x Foxy later on and I hope it's still interesting enough to be an actual story as well. This was my first actual sex scene that I had written. So please enjoy ****J**

John walks silently around Freddys Pizzeria. As the owner he liked to inspect the place. Make sure the staff are cleaning it to the best standard. Those days were drawing to an end. Even with his continued effort the Pizzeria was due to be shut down next week, thanks to sloppy chefs and a week of bad food poisoning. An unluckily timed visit from one the strictest of the hygiene inspectors had left the Pizzeria with a bad reputation and a less then…happy inspector with a case of "I'm going to destroy your establishment."

Chica and Bonnie were watching as John Fazz idly walked around moving and reshuffling the items inside the large, open planned, dining hall. As far as Bonnie and Chica could recall, considering they leave the computers and wires to deal with singing after 7am, that he had been moving the same few party hats the last hour or so. The two animatronics were assuming that he was just being…extra finicky with the hats. Little did they know of the fate of the Pizzeria and in turn, themselves. All they were concerned about at this time was getting to see Mike again.

It was nearing 11:45pm and John was concerned that Mike wasn't going to show. His concerns drifted away as the lights of a car glistened through the windows, casting shadows throughout the Pizzeria in various shapes. The engine was cut and the lights disappeared. Merely seconds later Mike walks through the doors and looks at John. The two look at each other. Knowing one would have to speak eventually. As John is the one in a position of power, he felt it necessary to speak.

"Mike. I feared you would not show tonight."

Chica and Bonnie shared this fear with John. They had eagerly been awaiting the return of the one inside the room they call "Mike".

Mike begins walking towards the left of the dining hall and towards the back of the Pizzeria.

"Of course I would be here." Mike turns to John "I HAVE to be here. Correct me if I am wrong?"

"You are…indeed right Mike" John steps towards him. "I am sorry about my actions this morning but I am under a lot of pressure this week."

"I am not happy, but I am glad you have said… Some form of apology. I want to discuss the animatronics during the night…"

"Mike. I have no more time to talk. It is now 11:55 and you need to get to your station and I need to leave. I have Paperwork I need to fill out at home."

"That's convenient for you isn't it. No more time."

"You have a job to do Mike. I suggest you do it….and fast."

Chica and Bonnie watch as John and Mike part ways. Mike walking towards the back rooms and John leaving and locking the doors. Chicka and Bonnie could hardly contain themselves. Only a few short minutes separated them and going to see Mike again. Little did they know that a fourth set of eyes was watching Mike as he walked towards his station. Silently it watched on from behind its curtain. Waiting, lusting for the time it could be among the others.

As Mike arrived at the security room, he places his torch on the desk and checked his watch to see 11:58pm. It seemed strangely coincidental that just as he sat in the seat the phone rang.

*Ring…Ring…click*

_"Hello, Hello. Oh hey you made it to night two uhm congrats. I will not talk long this time since Frazzbear and his friends become more…."active" as the week progresses. Uhh it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure they are in place."_

Mike does as advised but the crew are in their regular place. Nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Interestingly enough Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark and violent… so one more reason to not run out of power right? I also want to emphasize to use the door lights."_

Mike snorts as he feels ahead of the game for using the lights. Seems like a basic idea but he guesses that "some" people have to be told. It isn't exactly hard to press buttons.

_"There are blind spots in the camera view that happen to be right outside of the door. So if you can't find something or someone on your camera be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react…. not because you are in danger of course. I am not implying that… Also check on the curtains in pirate cove. The character in that place is unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras…. remain on her for even a short period time, so check….not stare. You got that? I guess she likes to be watched. I don't know. Anyway I am sure you have everything under control so… talk to you soon. Hopefully…" _

_*Click*_

"Oh fun. A fourth animatronic to deal with." Mike switches to camera 2 "What is it? A talking Fox Pirate?"

Mike laughs sarcastically as he looks back to the tablet and sees the sign. Which quotes "Pirate Cove Is out of order, Foxy shall return soon." Mike stops laughing at this new knowledge.

"Holy crap. I was…actually right."

As Mike watches the screen he sees something glint between the curtains. Something emerges from the curtains and pulls back one side, it looks an awful lot like a hook. Remembering the phone guy's advice he switches back to cam 1 to check on the others. Needless to say Bonnie and Chica are missing…again.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Mike turns right and switches on the light. As he expected. Bonnie is there waiting for him.

"Oh hey there Mi-" The door slams down shut mid-sentence. "OH COME ON MIKE. No fair…"

Mike quickly turns to the left door and without hesitating shuts the door. Chica laughs from the darkness.

"Hehe. You knew didn't you Mike? You didn't even need to check with the light. You just knew."

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

Bonnie steps up to the window "Mike….we want to play with you..."

"Yeah Mike play with us" Chica chimes in from the other window while stroking the window.

Mike sits forward. Still cautious as to their intentions.

"Okay I get that….you realise how...kinda… demented that sounds? Look at my situation here. Massive security doors that require a power source that is, thanks to both of you, rapidly depleting." Mike looks down to his tablet and sees the power creep down to 75% with a sigh he continues speaking "Moving animatronics, if that's even what you are. You saying "Play with us"…..is more than unsettling."

Bonnie shifts and leans against the window. "Why do you find it unsettling?" The tone changing from her standard creepy/sexual to a more relaxed voice.

Mike stands up and moves to the window taking the tablet with him. Cautiously he leans against the counter and looks to the two animatronics. "It's because I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Chica chimes in while moving her hand down to her sides.

"Everything. The only information I have is close the doors when you guys are near and don't run out of power." Mike looks at his watch and reads 1:20am. Looking at the 80% battery he has left on his tablet. "The damn phone guy is telling me that Freddy gets "violent" when the power goes off. What does that mean? I have to make the assumption that all of you are violent. That's how it looks to me right now."

"We are not all violent. You don't even know us." Bonnie states looking at the floor.

Chica taps on the window and draws Mikes attention. "Don't listen to the guy on the phone. He was convinced we were possessed."

"Are you not? Looks like it to me. I haven't heard of moving animatronics before. Not outside of horror movies and stories."

Mike Idly taps the tablet when Chica speaks up and the tablets sticks on Pirate Cove. He places the tablet down to

"We are not possessed. We are AI. Trust us, the last thing we want is to hurt you."

"Well what about Freddy? The company policy as well states that "they are not responsible for death" Someone must have died." Mike shifts back to the chair and sits looking towards the two girls.

Bonnie stands straight defensively states "We are not responsible for that."

"So Freddy is then?" Mike points at Bonnie and Chica "You two just like to walk around and "visit" the security guards do you? Because it's flashing two giant red flags in my face."

"Freddy is not like us. He….Just isn't" Chica looks to her feet.

"Oh so he's not an AI?"

Bonnie hits the window hard with her right fist. "NO HES NOT, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HES NOT!" She disappears from the widow in a hurry.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mike jumps at her sudden outburst.

Mike and Chica sit in silence as they hear her footsteps get further away.

"You do realise that we don't all like what happens here?" states Chica in an informing tone.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't kill people. Me, Bonnie and Foxy. We would never hurt anyone. Its Freddy that causes the problems…He never got his AI fitted. He just runs on basic code and a glitch in the code makes him violent in the dark. He targets anything non animatronic in the building. We try to stop him but he's just stronger than us."

"I'm so sorry." Mike lifts up the right door seeing as Bonnie isn't there anymore.

"I understand Mike. It's not your fault. We haven't really made the best first impression…We just get so lonely here. Sure the kids talk to us sometimes. If they even come here anymore." Chica Leans on the glass with her back turned to Mike. "We need some time with someone….intimately. You happen to be the only guy we have seen for a few months. Anyway… I'm going to go check on Bonnie. I'll talk to her about it all. Calm her down."

"Erm….Okay." Mike lets the door up as Chica walks away from the door. "Tell her I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings."

"Sure."

Mike swivels in his chair. Contemplating the last 2 hours. "Am I in the wrong? I guess I judged them too harshly." Mike sighs and picks up the Tablet. He intended to look at the power but something drew his attention. The curtains were fully open and the blackness behind them appeared un-occupied.

"OH SHIT! I must have left it on Pirates cove." Mike without looking drops both doors hoping it's not too late.

From behind the tablet a feminine, pirate like voice calls. "Arrr matey, that be exactly what ye have done. Tis a bit late to…close the door."

Mike drops the tablet down to reveal a furry, animatronic, pirate fox sat cross-legged before him. Mike can't help but notice the way she's using her hooked hand to rub her chest.

"Foxy….I assume?" Mike asks tentatively, hoping she's not going to attack him.

"That be correct matey, Foxy's the name." Foxy leans back and unfolds her legs. Spreading her legs apart.

Mike averts his gaze's up quickly enough that he doesn't see anything. "Oh she's not here to attack me is she…not that way anyway." He thinks to himself.

"Oh matey. Where are ye lookin too? Everything that's interesting's down here." Foxy calls seductively from below his vision.

Mike clears his throat. "I'm okay thanks."

"I don't believe you matey." Foxy stands and steps infront of Mike. "Tell me what you think of these."

Foxy pushes together her chest and positions herself in front of Mike. She shakes her chest a little hoping to gain his attention. Needless to say it works. Mike can't help but look to the sizable red mounds swaying before him.

Mike can't help but feel aroused at the sight. "They are….they…" Mike swallows "are just…just great" He smiles weakly up at Foxy's smiling face.

"Arrr I thought you might fancy them matey." She takes her hook from her sizeable left breast and strokes Mikes face.

"Holy shit." Mike thinks as the cold hook runs up and down his face sensually. "What's she going to do to me?"

"Now Mikey boy. I spend, So much time to myself. Behind my curtains….that I forget what it's like to be touched by a man. Sure I use my hook a lot." She glides her hook across his lips and pushes it just past his lips. "But it's not the same, as something you can offer me."

"Hehe….he…"Mike try's to laugh but the hook goes further into his mouth.

"Thar be a good cabin boy." Foxy rubs the hook around his mouth.

She moves the hook from his mouth down to her crotch and inserts 3 inchs into what Mike can only assume to be a vagina. It looks like one. A nice one at that. Yet it's red and on an animatronic. Mike wonders even why something designed for kid's entertainment even has this.

"Oh matey that's good." Foxy whimpers as she moves the hook up and down. She seems lost in her own world as her other hand moves to Mike's head.

Mike tries to hold back on his arousal from the obviously erotic display in front of him. He scans the room around him for a way out of this and notices the doors are still down.

"OH SHIT THE DOORS" Mike darts forward knocking Foxy back as he smashes each of the doors throwing them open. "How much power do I have left? SHIT SHIT SHIT."

Even with all the panic coming from Mike, Foxy continues to use the hook to stimulate herself in front of Mike. She's lost in the feeling coming from her artificial nerves.

Mike pulls up the tablet and he sees that his power level is at 44%

"Oh thank god…phew" Mike wipes his brow. He looks back to the tablet and he can see that Chica is talking to Bonnie in the dining hall. He checks his watch and its 3:23am. He leans on the table and breathes a massive sigh of relief.

"AHEM!" Foxy calls from behind him. Impatient tone in her voice. "We are not done yet me matey."

Mike swallows again and prepares for something overtly sexual to happen to him. Foxy's hand grabs his and pulls him around. Drawing her into a lust filled Kiss. Mikes stunned. His eyes are wide open staring into the face of an animatronic, pirate fox. Foxy's eye patch lifts up revealing one open eye. She winks at him then proceeds to push her Fox tongue into his mouth. As well as a tongue in the mouth he feels a hand slide up his trouser leg to his crotch. Mike is struggling to hold back. Every bone in his body is screaming run. Except for the one in his trousers.

Foxy breaks the long kiss and licks Mike up his cheek. Mike can't lie to himself. He's turned on. The kiss. The "Hooking" and the rubbing. He is only human after all.

"Foxy…." Mike mutters

"Yes matey?"

"What….are you going to do to me." Mike asks. Against his will, his cock twitches in Foxy's hand.

Foxy feels the twitch. She wants what's in his pants and she knows how to get it.

"Nothing….too serious me matey." Foxy grabs Mike and places him into the chair. She gives Mike no time to react as she unzips his trousers and pulls his cock free from his boxers. She sits back on her haunches as she admires what's she is holding. She strokes the 8 Inchs in her hand once before leaning forward and licking all the way up the shaft.

"Holy shiiiite" Mike melts into his seat as he feels the long tongue circle his tip. His view is just ridiculous. Watching the animatronic fox lick up and down his shaft, with her one uncovered eye looking him in the eyes. It's a sight that he's sure not many have seen.

"How is it…me matey?" She says just before she takes one of his balls into her mouth. Sucking gently as she licks inside her mouth.

Mikes mind is fully consumed by the he sensations coming from his crotch. He may have said something but it was most likely just ramblings of a man being blown by an animatronic fox.

Foxy lets the ball out of her mouth and smiles seductively to Mike. She licks up his shaft then plunges it all into her mouth. Careful not to scrape the shaft along her teeth. Mike is no newcomer to oral sex and he is amazed purely on what she can do. The feeling of her tongue rolling around his cock drives his senses mad. The feeling of what he can only think to be a mixture of synthetic polymers and latex feels ridiculously real. Mike has lost the ability to communicate words. The only noise he can make is that of moans and grunts as Foxy's tongue hits each and every sensitive spot on his cock.

Foxy removes his cock from her mouth and looks up to him again. "I want what's in these here matey." Foxy cusps Mikes balls again and gives them a sensual lick. "And I want it right now."

She again plunges her mouth down onto Mikes cock and wraps her tongue around in a spiral. Milking his cock for any and all pre-cum available. Suddenly a sensation starts to rise in his balls. Something that he knows she wants badly. Foxy can see the expression on his face and knows that she's about to get what she has been desperate for. Foxy quickly moves her head up and licks just under his penis head. Throwing Mike over the edge He grunts and thrusts his hips into Foxy's face. His cock hits the back of her mouth and he spurts seven loads, deep into her throat.

"URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK" Mike throws his head back as Foxy literally sucks every drop of cum left out of his cock.

Foxy removes her mouth and licks her lips. "That matey….was just delicious. I must thank ye for the volume."

Mike lifts his head back up to look at foxy, when he sees Chica and Bonnie sat at the doors.

Foxy notices Mike looking at the doors and she stands and walks over to Bonnie and brings her into a deep kiss during which she exchanges some of the left over cum into Bonnies mouth. Chica Runs across the security room and joins into the three way kiss.

Mike can't believe his eyes. He just had a blowjob from a very dominant and strangely sexy Fox and now he is watching all three share a lesbian kiss directly ahead of him. He puts his still hard cock away as he stares in disbelief of the scene in front of him.

"Come with me you saucy wenchs. We best leave me matey to recover." Foxy grabs Chica and Bonnies hand and drags them down the hallway.

"But I wanna play with Mike!" Calls Chica as she's reluctantly dragged away from mikes security room.

"I want him in me!" Bonnie chimes in.

"Ladies, Let the scallywag rest. We can have more fun tomorrow. For now let us make something for me land lover."

Mike watches on the tablet as Foxy drags the others with her to pirate cove, they disappear behind the curtain.

"What in the fuck just happened? Was I just semi-raped by an animatronic fox?" Mike checks his power levels and with 30% he relaxes back into his seat. "Holy shit…what a fucking job this is….Christ."

Mike watches over pirate cove for the last hour seeing flashes appear from the gaps in the curtains. He has no idea what they are doing behind there but he can hazard a guess that it's probably pretty sexual. Just as his watch hits 5:55am he sees Bonnie and Chica emerge from the cove. They turn to the camera, laugh, blow Mike a kiss and walk back to the stage. Mike flicks to the stage to see them both standing and talking to each other. Mike watches the watch hit 6am. He turns to the tablet to see the same as last night. Chica and Bonnie Stand bolt upright and move into position. It's strange to see all the characteristics that they show during the night disappear in an instant.

Mike walks through the Pizzeria and over to Pirate Cove, where a brown envelope has been left by the sign. He picks it up and the writing on the front reads. "To my land "lover" hope this makes up for me forcefulness. I'm sure ye were fine with it. Xxx"

Mike opens the envelope to find seven pictures. Each one showing the trio in a different sexual position. One that catches Mike's eye particularly is one with Foxy and Chica 69'ing while Bonnie has, what looks like Mikes torch, deep in her pussy. After looking at the pictures and getting quite the hard on, he turns over his favourite one and sees a small message from Bonnie. "Sorry I got angry earlier. I borrowed your torch but you can have it back. If you can find it. Xxx"

"Woah…" Mike looks up at the curtains and smiles thinking about last night "Thanks."

On the way to the stage he puts the pictures back into the envelope and shoves them into his back pocket. He walks up to the stage and sees Bonnie and Chica in their positions. Chica winks at him and Mike waves back. Mike turns his attention to Bonnie who is looking down. Mike looks down to see the end of his torch sticking out of Bonnie's pussy. He Jumps onto the stage and walks up to Bonnie who stares directly into his eyes. Bonnie winks at Mike. Mike bends down to inspect the torch and its current home inside Bonnie. He tentatively puts his hand out and takes the end into his hand. He pulls it out slowly watching all the fluid drip from the quivering pussy. He stands back up to look at Bonnie who appears to have her eyes closed in ecstasy. She opens with a few blinks then stares Mike in the eyes again. Mike lifts the torch to his face and looks at it closely. He takes a sniff at the torch and it smells like a fruit. Yet he can't quite pin what fruit. He looks Bonnie in the eyes as he uses his fingers to bring some of it to his lips. He licks his fingers and tastes pear. Surprised he sucks his fingers clean and winks at Bonnie.

He turns and jumps off the stage as John roles up in his car. John gets out and unlocks the Pizzeria and steps in.

"Hey Mike. How was the night?" John asks as he walks towards the stage.

"Er….better. Much better." Mike says as he smiles to John.

"Well then….anyway you wanted to talk about something last night? What was that about?" John questions as he tidy's up some moved chairs.

"Oh nothing. It was fine. I sorted it out."

"Oh….alright then. Well I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then?"

"Yes….I will be back tonight."

"Good….well have a good day. You look a little tired so rest up."

"Oh I am, and I will." Mike replies as he walks to the door. "Have a good day John."

Johns a little taken back by the change in attitude."Right err….thanks Mike"

John heads towards his office while Mike opens the front doors. He stops and looks back.

"Ladies" Mike nods at Chica and Bonnie. "Foxy" Mike waves at pirate cove and sees a hand emerge and wave back.

"This week just got a whole lot better."

**Christ…..that was just awesome to write….long too. Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoy this really long chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Same as before Review away and PM me your thoughts. I hope you all love it.**

**Will**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heylo Again everyone**

**It's been a long time so I won't waste time. I'll explain at the end so enjoy.**

The Pizzeria flashes with light as Mike's car rolls into the deserted car park. Mike ponders as to why John's car isn't sat in his parking spot, but thinks he is likely just inside. That thought also changes when he notices the pizzeria is in total darkness apart from the stage lights showing the animatronics. After parking up and locking his car Mike walks to the front entrance and finds the door to be locked.

"Right…..so now what."

Mike checks his watch and sees the watch turn to 11:50pm. Mike scoffs at the time and looks to the windows. Taped on one is an envelope and a key. Picking up the key and envelope, Mike assumes that the key is for the door Mike opens the door.

"It's lucky no vandals had taken the key." Mike says to himself as he walks through the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Mike looks over to the stage and waves to Bonnie and Chica. As they both can't move before 12pm they wink back at him. Mike walks off towards the office, passing by the Pirates Cove. As he steps up to the curtains he remembers the pictures he had found the morning before. He smiled to himself as he remembered the fun he had been having all day while looking at them. He knocked on the stage and said "thanks again" before setting off to the office again. Upon reaching the office he sits into the chair and opens up the envelope. Inside is a letter which reads.

"Hey Mike. As you could probably see, I am not there tonight. I have been having troubles with the electricity company dues to bills and payments etc. So we are down to the back-up generator for the night so some of the non-essential items like phones have been turned off to save power. I have filled the generator and it should provide about 8 hours of power. But it will drain significantly faster when you close the doors. I mean significantly. Hopefully I will be able to sort out something with the electric company but do be wary of using the power tonight. Have a good shift, John."

Mike checks the tablet and his watch to see the power at 100% and the time at 12pm. As to test the doors power usage Mike drops one door. Instantly the power drops to 99% and within the space of 5 seconds is down to 95%.

"Oh shit. He wasn't kidding." Mike reopens the door and sits into his chair. Waiting for the first animatronic to show up. He is eager to talk to them some more. Especially after last night.

Some time passes and with nothing going on Mike had nodded off in his chair, the smell of cooking dough and cheese stirs him from his sleep. He sits up and shakes his head, clearing some of his grogginess. With a look to his wrist he sees the time at 2:30am.

"Did I fall asleep?" Mike inhales the smell as his body tries to wake up. "That smells good. I wonder what's going on."

Mike picks up the tablet and sees Freddy sat alone on the stage. "That's good news at least." With that out the way Mike flips to the Coves camera and sees the curtains open and Foxy gone. He kind of expected to have to leave the camera on her for a while, but he guesses only once is enough for her to wonder freely. Still pondering the wonderful smell Mike flicks to the Kitchen camera to find it deactivated and only broadcasting audio. While he looks at the static, he turns the volume up and just about hear some whispering and chatter from behind the static.

"Shhhs Chica he's listening." Foxy whispers

"No you shhh."

"Both of you shh. We need to finish decorating them before they get cold." Bonnie says

Mike laughs at the miniature argument that he can hear. He does think about the fact that Foxy can still tell that He's watching. Maybe it's just a premonition or a secret talent of hers. Mike sits back again and listens to the rest of the conversation. Listening in Mike hears giggling as they talk about putting it into the boxes and bringing the drinks.

"This is going to be an interesting shift."

Mike relaxes in his chair. Switching the camera back to the stage to keep an eye on Freddy. He remains in his spot unmoved.

"Hey Mike. Put the tablet down." Bonnie calls.

"And join us matey" Foxy chimes.

"FOR A SLICE OF PIZZA!" Chica shouts with delight as she bursts into the room, sitting directly in front of Mike holding a gigantic 22" box of pizza with the writing "Freddy's Pizzeria. The Pizza's Delicious." Mike guessed that the guy in charge of writing mottos wasn't getting paid enough.

"You made me some Pizza? That's nice of you guys."

"Yeah we came here earlier and saw you sleeping so we thought we would make something to surprise you." Chica states as she hands over the Box.

Mike takes and opens the pizza box to find pepperoni slices arranged into the shape of a Security hat. Including an M made of Chicken in the centre of the hat. Mike chuckles at the design.

"We just wanted to make something for you. That we can all share at the same time." Chica, Bonnie and Foxy each grab a slice from the box and before eating the slice, form a seated semi-circle in front of Mike's chair.

"We also bought ye this matey." Foxy hands Mike a bottle of what appears to be the Pizzeria's own brand of drink. "It's called Foxy's Pirate Grog!" Foxy tells Mike. "I make it myself matey. At least I think I do, I don't remember when. But It has me name on it."

"Wow. Thanks Foxy." Mike read the label over and he can see in small print "Product of Coca-Cola ltd". It's not own brand evidently. Mike laughs to himself at the fact Foxy believes that she makes it herself. He decides not to burst her bubble as he would rather she enjoy it in bliss. Mike grabs a slice and joins the girls as they each take a bite.

The pizza Mike tastes is unbelievable. Not only is the dough perfectly cooked so it's crispy on the outside but soft and light on the inside. The rest of the pizza is amazing as well. A sauce that's rich and a cheese that's soft and creamy. Simply one of the best pizza's that Mike has ever tasted. "This is amazing! You guys made this?" Mike asks with a mouthful of delicious pizza.

"I am glad you like it Mike. I made it myself." Chica chirps. "It's my specialty."

"Where did you learn to make Pizza this good? I mean… it's just so good."

"I used to work with Thomas, the old head chef that used to work here. He taught me all he could before He died. It's sad as he was one of the only people who ever understood us properly. He would talk to all of us like equals."

"Yar, He was a great man." Foxy added as she took another bite of Pizza.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Mike Picks a peperoni off the pizza and ate it.

They all nodded in agreement and grabbed some more pizza. Bonnie mentions she has something to prepare for tomorrow night. She Leaves Mike, Foxy and Chica to enjoy the Pizza. Some time had passed and the pizza was starting to dwindle, the bottle of Foxys Grog was almost empty as well. After finishing the last bit of Foxy's Grog, Mike thinks of a fun game he can play to get to know the girls better.

"Hey girls…..tell me. Have you ever played spin the bottle?" Mike asks as he moves the Pizza box, that is containing only one slice left, and places the bottle in the centre.

Both reply with a no.

"So basically. We spin the bottle like so." Mike spins the bottle. "Whoever spins the bottle….gets to ask the person, that the bottle points to, Truth or Dare. Many people use it to get to know each other. It might be nice to try it."

"Sounds like fun Mike. We will follow your lead." Chica says as she shuffles closer to the spinning bottle. Foxy agrees as well and shuffles closer as well.

The bottle stops spinning and lands on Foxy. Seeing as Mike span the bottle he gets to ask the question.

"So Foxy…Truth...Or Dare?" A tentative Mike asks.

"Truth me matey."

Mike looks at Foxy for a moment then realises he has the perfect question for her.

"Do you have to speak in a Pirate language or do you choose to?"

Foxy freezes for a second. Almost as if her CPU is trying to think of an answer.

"I guess I have never thought about it matey." Foxy strokes her muzzle with her hook. "I guess it's programmed into me but….I've never tried otherwise…"

Mike sits forwards in response.

"Do you know If you can turn it on and off?"

Foxy looks up and down her own body, unsure of what she's looking for but looking none the less she scours her feminine legs for a switch.

"Why don't you just…think about turning it off?" Chica adds after sitting silent till now.

Foxy stops and looks to chica. "I could try that matey."

Mike and Chica watch as Foxy closes her eyes. She sits still for a few seconds. Mike notices that behind her closed eye lid, he can see movement. Like she is scanning something. Mike looks to Chica who gives him nothing but a shrug of the shoulders. Not sure either about what is going on under Foxy's eyelids.

"You okay in there Foxy? Still here?" Mike leans forward and gives Foxy a shake on the shoulder.

Without warning Foxy's body shudders and the noise like the Windows 3.1 restart plays from Foxy's body.

"Did you just reboot?" Mike asks tentatively as he once again gives Foxy a shake on the shoulder.

Foxy's eye opens softly as she blinks back into the room.

Foxy starts to speak and already Mike and Chica can hear the difference to her voice. Instead of a feminine Pirate voice. A smooth feminine British accent appears "It does seem like I may have rebooted. What do you guys think?"

Mike looks to Chica. Chica looks to Mike. Both share a stare for a second before Mike looks back to the newly voiced Foxy and exclaims.

"I LOVE IT! It's so cool!" Mike can hardly contain himself as he waits for Foxy to speak again.

Chica looks to Foxy and shuffles closer placing her chin in her hands. "Say something sexy? Please?" Chica says as she beams at Foxy.

"I agree with Chica…Say something really sexy." Chimes in Mike.

Foxy shifts slightly as she attempts to think of something sexy. "Ermmm…..Just let me think….for a second…" Foxy starts to rub her pussy with her hook subconsciously. Perhaps her mind thinks if she does something sexy she can say something sexy.

Mike and Chica notice the rubbing that Foxy has started. Mike can't help but feel aroused as his trousers start to tighten. Chica starts to feel the effects as she starts to rub her breasts unconsciously.

Foxy looks over to Mike. She can see that the display she is doing is having an effect on him. She takes her hook up from her pussy and wraps her tongue around the hook. Licking sexually as she tastes herself on the cold metal. "Don't look at me like that….You know I like it when you watch. I know you like to watch me. Don't you big boy?" Foxy uses her new accent to her advantage as she moves her hook to her pussy again and her other hand to the nipple of her right breast.

"Jesus christ that's hot" Mike says as he rubs himself through his trousers at the sight before him.

Foxy decides she wants to carry on with the game so without any warning she returns to a regular position. "Well anyways let's get on with the game."

The disappointment falls across both Chica and Mike's face as they grumble about the show being cut early.

"You're such a tease Foxy. Even I want to see more." Chica sighs as she drops her hand back to her side.

Mike grabs the bottle and spins it again. "Don't worry Chica. We will just dare her to do it again if it lands on her." Mike winks at Foxy who winks back as she licks her lips at Mike.

The bottle spins and spins. Eventually landing on Mike. "Oh this is going to be fun." Mike says with a grin forming on his face. "So who is going to ask then?"

Foxy and Chica share a quick glance and Chica nods. Allowing Foxy to take the lead.

"So then Mike…Truth or Dare?"

Mike leans forward and strokes his chin. "Let's have some fun shall we. Dare"

"GREAT!" Foxy claps her hand and her hook together as she crawls over to Chica. "Close your eyes Mike." Foxy demands as she reaches Chica.

"Do I have too? I don't wanna take my eyes off either of you. You both are just too attractive." Mike whines jokingly.

"Close them she said." Reinforces Chica with a sexually stern voice.

"Okay Mistress Chica." Mike says submissively as he closes his eyes.

Mike sits eyes closed, smirking. Listening intently to the whispers but not quite able to discern what they are doing or saying. Mike notices movement next to him as the pizza box with the last slices is whisked away. "Intresting. So…so far to have just taken the pizza I wanna eat. Going great" Mike sticks his hands ahead of him with his thumbs up being a bit sarcastic.

Mikes hands are slapped down from in front of him by a hand. "Just wait. We are working on a dare for you…so shshh." Foxy says asserting some dominance over Mike

"I will do anything that sexy voice says" Mike laughs as he stops talking.

After waiting for a few more silent seconds Foxy calls out to him. "You can open your eyes now Mike. We know your dare now."

"So what have I gotta do for you gals? Strip? Do a dance?" Mike asks semi-seriously.

"I dare you to eat the last slice of Pizza." Foxy asks.

"Eat the last slice of pizza?"

"Yes." replies Foxy.

"Pizza?"

"Yes." Replies Foxy again.

"So where's the pizza?" Mike asks as he picks up the empty Pizza box.

"Over here Mike" Chica calls from behind Mike.

Mike turns around to see Chica sat cross legged on his chair as she rubs and pulls at her soft down covered breasts.

"I want you to eat the last Pizza slice. But you have to eat it from where it is." Chica winks at Mike.

"So where is it?"

"Hehe it's hidden…..but I'm sure you can find it." Chica laughs as she uncrosses her legs to reveal the slice of pizza has been rolled up and pushed up into Chica's waiting Pussy. "I dare you to eat the last slice of pizza from my….Pussy."

Mike moves forwards towards chica's open legs. Taking in the sight of the Pizza filled Animatronic pussy Mike looks up to the waiting Chica. "If you taste as nice as the Pizza then this Is hardly a dare" Mike winks at Chica before he dives into the yellow crotch in front of him. Eliciting a loud moan from Chica.

"Oh god that's it!" Chica exclaims as she feels Mikes mouth run over her Clit and her lips.

Mike Bites into the visible section of pizza. Biting chunks of the pizza off and enjoying the combination of flavours. The taste of the pizza mixed with the juices being created with Chica has created a combo that sends Mike into a frenzy. Licking and eating the pizza out from the deeper parts of the synthetic yet highly realistic pussy in front of his eyes.

Chica is clearly in bliss, eys rolled back and her mouth lolled open from the pleasure that Mike is giving her. Evidently Mike is no slouch when it comes to pleasing women or animatronics. Chica looks down and notices Foxy crawling up behind Mike. Mike is so engrossed with filling his mouth with the pussy/pizza combo that he doesn't notice Foxy wrap her arms around his waist. As Mike continues his focus on cleaning and sucking on Chicas pussy, Foxy grabs his trousers and unbuttons them. She opens up his jeans and pulls down his pants releasing his 8 inchs into her hands. She kisses and licks up and down Mike's neck and she starts to rub up and down his full length. She uses her spare hook to rub just under the head of his cock. Mike can't help but wonder how Foxy know how to use everything to her advantage.

"I am so…not missing out on all of this fun." Foxy whispers as she nibbles lightly on Mike's ear.

"I knew you wouldn't be out of this from long." Mike says as he breaks off from Chica to bring Foxy into a passionate kiss. Mike instantly starts to explore the elongated mouth that Foxy has with his tongue. Tasting the combination of Foxy's Grog and Pizza's residual flavours. Just as Mike is about to be fully engrossed in the kiss, a hand reaches down and grabs the back of his head and pushes his him back to Chicas pussy. Noticing that something is different as his forehead is now pressed against something soft and wet. Mike pulls back to have the purple ass from Bonnie fill his view. Pulling back slightly further he sees both Bonnie and Chica are fully engrossed in a passionate kiss.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Mike thinks to himself as Bonnies hand comes back and pushes his head back between the two waiting animatronics crotches.

"I have been waiting for this all day so shut up and get busy" Bonnie demands as she bites her lip from the initial feeling of Mikes tongue entering her quivering robotic pussy. "Oh yeah that's good Mike!"

Mike has some time to think about the situation he is in while diving into the mass of flesh ahead of him. Assessing the situation around him he can't think of a time where he has had so many sexualised women want him. He can't see how anything can go wrong at this point. He has a fox taking care of his dick and he has two pussies to dive into. Its heaven on earth for a closet furry to chow down on these two and be looked after so well by the Fox nibbling his ear. The hand exploring up and down his length has been a subtle but has slowly built up a strong urge for release. Mike focuses hard as he presses his face harder into Chica and Bonnies crotches, licking and sucking like he never has before. His efforts seem to have paid off when he hears a unified sigh of release from Bonnie and Chica as a torrent of juices pour into his mouth and over his face.

"OH MIKE!" exclaims both Chica and Bonnie as they both experience a powerful orgasm.

"Don't make it about just you guys. I can tell he's getting pretty close here. I think we should help him out." Informs Foxy. "Get up you two and let Mikey here take a seat."

Bonnie and Chica Slump off the chair as Foxy helps Mike take a seat. After getting Mike settled Bonnie, Chica and Foxy take their places between and in-between Mike's legs.

"Well hello there girls." Mike smirks weakly at the three Animatronics at his lap.

"Just be quiet and enjoy Mike." Foxy asserts as she takes hold of Mikes Cock and takes a nice long lick from his balls to his Head. "You have been busy pleasing these two I think it's time for us to please you."

"Just sit back and enjoy." Bonnie and Chica chime as they Join Foxy by planting two sloppy kisses to both sides of Mikes head.

"You guys are just nuts…"Mike sighs as he leans back and melts into the chair.

The three girls are going nuts on Mike. Taking turns licking up and down. Sucking both of his balls and taking turns taking as much of his dick into their mouths as they can. Mike can feel the release bubbling up from his balls. The girls can see the pressure building in Mike through the expression on his face. Sensing that his orgasm will be coming soon they all move up towards Mike and wrap all of their collective cleavage around his crotch. Each taking turns licking up and down the exposed head.

"Guys….I'm so close…"

"Can I have it? You got it yesterday Foxy so I want it." Chica demands as she starts to suck hard on Mikes Tip.

Bonnie looks to Foxy and draws her into a quick kiss. "Sure you get it today but tomorrow he is all mine. Got it?"

"DEAL!" Chica exclaims as she takes the whole of Mike into her mouth and starts going nuts doing her best to draw out Mike's inevitable orgasm. "Come on Mike. Give it to me! I want it all so much!" Chica begs as she makes circle motions with her tongue around his tip.

Mike can't help but give the animatronic duck what shes begging for. With a thrust into her mouth Mike releases all of his pent up cum into her throat. Chica pulls back to catch some of it onto her tongue. She sucks and sucks drawing out every last drop from an exhausted Mike. She releases the slowly softening cock as she starts to swirl the cum in her mouth. Without a second to wait she grabs onto Bonnie and leans across and starts passionately kissing Bonnie and exchanging the cum between their mouths. Foxy takes the soft cock into her maw and gives it a tongue bath as she tries to collect any last drop of cum from Mikes cock. With some luck she tastes some of the salty fluid and quickly laps it up and swallows it savouring the taste.

"Well…that was just amazing girls. Thanks so much for that." Mike pants as he starts to pull up his trousers.

"It was our pleasure Mike. We got a tasty treat after all of that so we should be thanking you." Foxy winks at Mike as she kisses him on the Cheek.

Mike looks at Bonnie and Chica who are still passionately swapping fluids between each other at Mike's feet. "They seem perfectly happy. I'll leave them to it. I wonder what time it is." Mike thinks as he sits back into his chair and picks up the neglected tablet. The Time reads 4:30am. "Wow. We have been busy for a while. I didn't even notice the time pass."

"We were just having fun then." Foxy laughs as she walks behind Mike and Kisses his neck.

"Hehe I guess we were." Mike picks up the tablet again and flicks over to the stage. The camera had rotated to the far right of the stage and initially everything seemed fine. The camera rotated back left to reveal an empty stage. "OH HOLY SHIT!"

All of a sudden a maniacal robotic laugh emanates from somewhere in the Pizzeria. Chica and Bonnie break of the kiss and look up to Mike's scared face. Mike panic switches around the different rooms desperately trying to find the wayward animatronic. Foxy dives from behind Mikes chair and slams down both of the doors.

"Can you see him?!" Foxy calls as she stares out the windows.

"I can't find him! He's not on the cameras." Mike furiously switches around the cameras trying to find Freddy. Each one not containing Freddy.

Chica stands up and moves to the door panel. "Im gunna try the lights." With a flick of the switch the lights flicker on and just beyond the darkness of the window stands the 6ft 8 animatronic bear staring with cold dead eyes at Foxy. Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Mike all jump at the sight.

"HE'S HERE!" Foxy screams and jumps back from the window. "How did he get off the stage? Its only Night 3. He shouldn't be off the stage yet!" Foxy exclaims as she runs to Mike's side.

Bonnie crawls round to the chair as she grabs onto Mikes leg. "Why didn't we hear him laughing before? He is normally so loud."

"Does he always laugh when he leaves the stage?" Mike asks as he tries to swallow down his fear.

"He is supposed to anyways. It's meant to be a warning system." Foxy says as she hugs Mikes back.

"A warning system? Why couldn't they have picked something like a small siren…It's so creepy to have him laugh…" Mike looks to the tablet and sees the power draining rapidly. "Shit! I forgot the power is on a backup generator. We won't last the night if he stays there." Mike looks to the power gauge and he sees it drop past 40% from initially being 70% when the doors first came down.

Mike hits the lights again to see Freddy with his mask pressed against the widow. His dead eyes scanning the room and fixing his stare on Mike. Freddy starts to bang against the window as he screams a loud screech at Mike.

"Can we get him to go away?!" Mike screams as he tries to talk to the girls around him.

"Once It's found you for the night he won't stay gone for long!" Foxy mentions as she turns off the light. "We need to get more fuel into the Generator!"

"So how do we do that?" Mike asks over the screech emanating from outside.

Bonnie stands up and grabs Mike by the shoulders. "It's trying to get you. Not us. One of us can go put fuel in the Generator. I'm the biggest here so I'll go and do it. The generator is housed inside protective casing so it can't destroy it."

"Bonnie what if he attacks you?" Mike asks as he looks into Bonnies eyes.

"It can't. The glitch in the software only applies to humans. Not us." Chica says as she grabs Mikes hand.

"Well it hasn't attacked us before so we should be okay." Bonnie states as she draws Mike in for a hug. "I'll go fill the generator so just stay here." She gives Mike a kiss before she walks to the door.

"Just be safe. Please." Mike calls to Bonnie.

"I will. I promise." Just before Bonnie leaves she grabs Mikes flashlight and heads down the corridor closing the door behind her.

"She will be okay." Foxy says as she hugs Mike.

The next few minutes are terrifying as the non-stop hammering and screeching coming from Freddy keeps Mike, Chica and Foxy painfully aware of his presence. Mike keeps careful watch of the power meter as the level drops quickly below the 20%'s and starts ticking away every few seconds. Mike sits holding Chicas hand and holding Foxys arm that's wrapped around his chest. Praying that Bonnie will be able to fuel the generator before it's too late. Mike stares intently at the Tablet and suddenly notices that the power meter rises all the way back up to 80%. As well as being nearly full the power seems to no longer be depleting as fast. All of a sudden the noise stops and the bangs slows. Suddenly the laughter begins as Freddy starts to walk away back to the stage. Suddenly a voice calls out and Bonnie asks to be let back in. With two quick flicks of the switch Bonnie is safely back inside the security room.

"That was a close one. I almost couldn't find the canisters." Bonnie draws Mike into a hug. "Sorry I took so long. You guys must have been worried."

Mike hugs Bonnie close then sits back into his chair. "We got really low on power but I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm just glad I found them in time. Who know what he would do to you." Bonnie lets out a small whimper. "I don't wanna think about it."

Mike stands and pulls Bonnie into another hug. They are joined by Foxy and Chica who join in the embrace. "Well as long as we work together we will be okay. It's just about maintaining the power levels. Hopefully John will get the power problem sorted today and it will be okay."

The next hour proceeds with sporadic visits from Freddy. Appearing and going with no regularity. Each time banging on the window and screeching. It made the rest of the shift hell for Mike. Now he truly understood why no one works here longer than the week. If they have lasted that long that is.

When the Clock finally hit 5:55am Mike kissed the Girls good night and let them out of the doors. Each returning to their respective places waiting for the computers to take over for the day. Mike waits patiently in the room for the clock to hit 6am. When it does he takes a very cautious walk to the front of the stage. Seeing John sat at the table brings a huge relief to Mike as he walks and joins him.

"How was your night Mike?"

Mike looks to the stage and back. "It was alright. Good and bad. Little column A Some Column B etc."

"Well good news is after making some long phone calls to the electric company and making a fuss I managed to get the power back for the next few nights. Also managed to get our night service upgraded so your power won't drain so much."

Mike sighs another sigh of relief. "That helps so much John. So very much."

John raises an eyebrow at Mike but decides not to ask. "Well as much as I'm glad you are settling in you won't have to work here anymore come Friday. I expect that's still your plan anyway."

"What's changed if you don't mind me asking?" Mike asks tentatively.

"Well I got an email last night from a business tycoon from DC. He wants to buy the land the Pizzeria sits on to create some shop or something."

"Oh…" Mike looks to Bonnie and Chica and he can see the way their eyes have fallen. "What's gunna happen to them?" Mike points to the stage and Pirate Cove.

"Not sure yet. Might put them up for sale. Not Freddy though. He will likely go into storage somewhere. I don't care much for these lot. I just want the place gone. I have to keep this place running till I sell it or it goes bankrupt. It's on the contract I took when I was given the rights by my father fifteen years ago."

"Sounds like a bitch of a contract…and I know bad contracts." Mike says as he stands. "Well I'm off the clock so I'll see you tonight."

"Yes..Indeed." John stands and walks off towards his office. "Have a good days rest Mike. Thanks for doing a good job."

"Laters John." Mike looks at the stage smiling at Bonnie and Chica. He Looks to Pirate Cove but doesn't see any movement. With a look back to the stage he locks eyes with Freddy. The cold emotionless eyes stare straight at Mike. Mike dreads having to deal with him for the next two nights.

"Just two nights." Mike whispers to himself as he leaves the Pizzeria and heads to his car.

**Chapter 3….sorry it took so long. I can't really pass it off to anything in particular. Just my laziness and for that I'm sorry. I got caught up with university stuff and making videos for college. Not to mention a text based erotic game that took up so much of my damn evening time. If y'all like this then you would like that as well. It's called Corruption of Champions.**

**Anyways I'm sorry that it's overdue. But thanks for the continued support. The reactions to chapter 2 were outstanding. Thanks so much. I hope you have enjoyed chapter 3. **

**G'night**

**Will.**


End file.
